


Lei, così amata

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Romance, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troppo brutta per essere una Vanr.<br/>Troppo saggia per non essere regina.<br/>Mentre brucia la pira di Frigga, Odino ricorda la donna che ha amato nei loro giorni d'oro, quando Asgard era giovane e a un principe ribelle toccava spalare il letame di Sleipnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lei, così amata

Fictional Dream © 2013 (25 dicembre 2013)  
Thor © Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/497/)). 

**Attenzione : **In questa one-shot mitologia, movieverse e comicverse sono mescolati strettamente tra loro, sicché, pur mantenendo intatta parte della biografia del Serpente e di Odino, ho piegato la narrazione a esigenze di continuità con il MCU (in cui non appare Cul, né si accenna agli altri fratelli di Odino).

 _Die So-geliebte, daß aus einer Leier_  
 _mehr Klage kam als je aus Klagefrauen;_  
 _daß eine Welt aus Klage ward, in der_  
 _alles noch einmal da war: Wald und Tal_  
 _und Weg und Ortschaft, Feld und Fluß und Tier;_  
 _und daß um diese Klage-Welt, ganz so_  
 _wie um die andre Erde, eine Sonne_  
 _und ein gestirnter stiller Himmel ging,_  
 _ein Klage-Himmel mit entstellten Sternen - :_  
 _Diese So-geliebte_ (*)  
— R. M. Rilke, _Orpheus. Eurydike. Hermes_

Nel buio di una notte di macerie, le lacrime degli Asi salgono al cielo e confondono le stelle.  
Sfere palpitanti come cuori si levano in volo: una leggerezza che irride chi è inchiodato alla terra e del dolore non può permettersi nemmeno un’imitazione asciutta.  
Odino rinsalda la presa su Gungnir, mentre lei va, l’abbandona. Del destino che hanno diviso resta polvere di stelle e rimorso. Troppo.  
Lei, così amata, è l’unica ferita che il tempo sanerà senza cicatrici, perché l’amore non ammette ricordo: è nel tempo.  
Presente e mai passato.

*

 _1\. Fjörgyns mær_ (1)  
   
La figlia di Fjörgynn arriva dal mare un giorno di pioggia e tempesta.  
È una bambina tutt’occhi, coperta da un manto di stoppie bruciate che solo l’esperienza delle dame di corte riesce ad addomesticare in un paio di grosse trecce.  
“Sei brutta, per essere una Vanr.”  
Sono le prime parole che Odino le rivolge, quando s’incontrano nei vestiboli del palazzo reale.  
Asgard è ancora giovane: una conca dorata e priva di mura, oltre la quale la vista si perde, tra monti e mare.  
“E tu sembri molto stupido, per essere l’erede di Hliðskjálf.”  
“Ti sbagli: quello è il destino di mio fratello Cul (2).”  
Frigga ha occhi di un blu raro, denso e torbido come è solo l’oceano. “Io vedo,” dice e non aggiunge altro.  
Odino la guarda allontanarsi, schiena dritta e passo lungo, da conquistatrice. Non è abbastanza graziosa perché le destini una seconda occhiata. L’irriverente coraggio con cui gli ha tenuto testa, tuttavia, minaccia di trasformarsi in una ragione convincente.  
   
 _2\. Snót_ (3)  
   
Sleipnir è un colosso dalle froge frementi; sembra una montagna tonante, un drago, un orso, non un cavallo: eppure Cul l’ha domato.  
La guarda dall’alto, i capelli di un biondo quasi bianco sciolti nel vento e quella bocca che non ride mai, ma che bacia solo per possedere.  
Il suo trionfo è un urlo di gola, quasi un ruggito. Chi ride è Odino e lo guarda con l’adorazione del fratello minore: un sentimento d’appartenenza e orgoglio sul cui fondo stagna la sentina dell’invidia.  
Frigga si spolvera la veste, senza una parola.  
Deve ancora mordere il primo pomo, ma già dicono che sarà regina: Borr la vuole al fianco di Cul, perché una Vanr di nobili natali è quel che serve a unire due popoli già fratelli nel sangue.  
Dovrebbe esserne fiera, eppure il suo cuore trema, perché il futuro la tormenta in sogno con le sue spire torbide e ha intravisto il Serpente nell’eroe.  
“Perché te ne sei andata?” le chiede Odino. È quasi un uomo anche lui, ora, sebbene una barba spelacchiata non aggiunga anni a chi ha ancora gli occhi di un principino arrogante.  
“Non c’era niente da vedere.”  
“Cul ti avrà.”  
“E in che misura dovrebbe riguardarmi?”  
Odino schiude le labbra, ma non sono più bambini: le parole rotolano in gola e suonano sempre stonate.  
Scegliere è difficile.  
Ascoltarti, _impossibile_.  
“Non vuoi essere regina?”  
“Lo sarò, ma non la _sua_.”  
“Cos’è che vedi, Frigga?”  
 _Tutto_ , dovrebbe rispondergli, ma sarebbe una menzogna. Il dono che sua madre le ha lasciato è la condanna del profeta. A salvarla, l’imprevisto dell’emozione che le schiaccia il petto quando _lui_ la guarda, ma accade di rado.  
   
 _3\. Knífr_ (4)  
   
Rinda è neve e sangue. Sciolte le trecce, un tramonto le inonda le spalle. Tra le cosce, invece, è muschio e mare.  
L’erba punge la pelle, lontana starnazza una folaga.  
Odino le lecca l’addome pieno di un desiderio bugiardo: fotte per svuotarsi in una donna che non ama, perché in tempo di pace la sua guerra è un desiderio insoddisfatto.  
Le natiche di Rinda scavano nel fango un cuore.  
Chissà se lei lo vedrà? Chissà quale libro sfoglierà sui resti di un pasto di rapina?  
Ha violato il suo giardino per lanciarle una sfida: _figlia di Fjörgynn, trecce d’oro, arrossisci al mio cospetto come tutte ed io ti lascerò libera_.  
Ma Frigga non abbassa mai lo sguardo e, quando sorride, non sai se credere alla dolcezza di una bocca troppo larga o all’insondabile abisso dei suoi terribili occhi blu.  
   
 _4\. Hræzla_ (5)  
   
Muspelheim è un inferno bituminoso in cui tutto ribolle. Concrezioni roventi e rocce scolpite dall’incessante fluire della lava definiscono un paesaggio in cui la materia cola, gorgoglia e ustiona.  
Intossicati da esalazioni solforose, persino i polmoni dolgono: ogni respiro è uno spasmo, ogni passo una bestemmia.  
Ha morso il primo pomo e sarà l’ultimo – sembra già scritto.  
Il sudore gli riga il viso per le lacrime che non riesce a piangere – non è quello che fanno gli uomini. Non è quanto è concesso agli stupidi.  
Cul è sopravvissuto a una trappola di ghiaccio: le gambe spezzate, la vita ridotta a un invisibile alito, ha scempiato i propri aggressori ed è tornato ad Asgard da vincitore.  
L’eroe della sua infanzia, il principe perfetto, è un modello cui rivolgere il pensiero e la spada, perché Odino non si è mai accontentato d’essere il secondo.  
Odino, quando guarda il cielo, vede gli occhi di una regina che pare amare solo se stessa.  
   
 _In che misura dovrebbe riguardarmi?_  
   
Non le ha risposto.  
Come da bambini, quando Frigga gli ha restituito ogni insulto colpo su colpo, Odino non ha trovato parole.  
Lei è brava a mangiargliele tutte.  
   
 _Dovrebbe, perché se tu siederai accanto al sovrano di Asgard, allora io avrò Gungnir_ : ecco cosa avrebbe potuto dirle. E poi ringraziarla, sì, perché non credeva di desiderare il trono, finché non l’ha immaginata vestire la tiara di Bestla.  
   
Si sfila l’elmo, lo getta in terra.  
Ha le ciglia umide e non vorrebbe. La paura lo divora e sa bene come sia l’unico nemico da cui dovrebbe guardarsi.  
   
“Quella volta, su Jotunheim, hai tremato, fratello?”  
Cul ha sollevato lo sguardo dal codice che sfogliava con aria remota, l’attenzione intermittente e sfocata di chi è già ben oltre la pagina. “Se avessi ceduto al terrore, sarei morto,” ha detto.  
I suoi occhi di ghiaccio si erano come affilati, quando l’ha guardato di nuovo. “La paura nutre solo chi la inocula.” Poi ha sorriso e pareva un lupo, non il suo irraggiungibile modello.  
   
 _Dunque è per questo che hai deciso di stanare Surtur?_  
 _Vuoi sfidare il più terribile demone dei Nove Regni per sacrificare l’agnello che ti dorme nel cuore?_  
   
È un’eco maligna e lo martella senza dargli tregua. Ora è la voce del principe ereditario, ora quella di Borr. Lontana, la risata di Frigga è un mortifero miraggio delle falesie.  
   
 _Io credo che Cul stia impazzendo e un re pazzo non merita Hliðskjálf, né può proteggere i mondi e assicurarne l’equilibrio._  
 _Io non credo alla legge della paura, dunque sfido la mia._  
 _Se la conoscenza è la chiave dell’essere, la troverò qui, a un passo dalla fine._  
 _Qui troverò lo specchio in cui si rifletterà Odino, figlio di Borr, sangue di due corone_ (6).  
   
La pelle è madida, il cuore rallenta.  
Alle sue spalle giacciono i corpi di Víli e Vé, carcasse fumanti in cui nessuno potrebbe più riconoscere i giovani principi di Asgard.  
 _Ci rivedremo nel Valhalla, fratelli, ma non ora_ , pensa.  
Surtur lo aspetta sulla sommità di un monte che pare un pilastro d’ossidiana. La luce che brilla nei suoi occhi è l’appetito invincibile di tutti i predatori.  
“Sei ancora in piedi, figlio di Borr?”  
“I miei fratelli mi hanno protetto (7).”  
“I tuoi fratelli sono cenere. Chi ti difenderà, ora?”  
“La spada.”  
   
 _E la mia paura._  
   
 _5\. Buðlungr_ (8)  
   
Borr ha salutato il suo risveglio con uno schiaffo: un manrovescio abbastanza energico da spaccargli un labbro.  
 _Padre, mi è rimasto tanto poco di sano, eppure vi accanite anche voi?_ ha piagnucolato querula una voce nella sua testa, ma l’ha inghiottita con l’umiliazione di un inevitabile castigo.  
“Odino Borrson, avventato, imperdonabile idiota, come giustifichi il crimine di cui ti sei macchiato?”  
Nel silenzio irreale delle Stanze della Guarigione il dolore e la collera del re esplodono con il fragore di un tuono. Borr è un oceano in tempesta, ora; del mare ha l’impeto e un’incredulità salata e ferita.  
Víli e Vé sono morti, straziati dal fuoco di Surtur, ma è stata la sua stupidità a ucciderli – stupidità, ambizione, presunzione.  
“Non ho giustificazioni, padre.” Respira a fatica. In gola sente ancora il sapore del sangue, il disgusto rugginoso di un’agonia spiata e poi vissuta sulla propria pelle. “Banditemi, se credete. So di avervi deluso e…”  
Le dita di Borr gli artigliano il mento e lo costringono a spiare la desolazione di quegli occhi bui e grigi, come grigi sono i barbagli metallici che ne solcano la barba fulva – una barba da vecchio: ora se ne accorge.  
“Mi restano due soli figli: come puoi essere tanto cieco da credere che io possa allontanarli? E per cosa? Per un moto d’orgoglio?”  
“Voi siete il signore dei Cieli ed io vi ho disonorato.” La sua voce non trema. Gli occhi non si sottraggono alla sfida muta cui l’altro l’ha invitato.  
“Sacrificheresti forse un figlio a Hliðskjálf?”  
“Lo farei, ma spero che quel giorno non arrivi mai.”  
Borr accenna un sorriso. “C’è della saggezza in te, figlio: sepolta dal letame dell’orgoglio e di una presuntuosa stupidità, eppure più viva di quel che avrei mai osato sperare.”  
“Sono perdonato, padre?”  
“No, sarai punito nel solo modo che meriti.”  
“E come?”  
“Spalerai sterco nelle scuderie, finché non vedrai l’oro della paglia. È così che cresce un re.”  
   
 _6\. Blindr_ (9)  
   
Frigga l’ha raggiunto che la stella era già tramontata. Oltre la trifora, il cielo scolorava in un rosa spento, presto arreso al violetto della notte.  
“Benché sia contrario alla tua natura, risparmiami il sarcasmo, se puoi.”  
La figlia di Fjörgynn avanza di un paio di passi. Le mani raccolte in grembo tremano appena, ma la piega feroce delle labbra racconta un sentimento ben lontano dalla paura (o dalla pietà).  
“È colpa tua,” sussurra – un rantolo soffocato.  
Odino si puntella sul gomito e le scocca un’occhiata ironica. “So che non nutri particolare fiducia nel mio acume, ma potresti condividere un pensiero che non sia già una certezza condivisa?”  
Frigga si inginocchia accanto al suo letto, si affloscia, anzi, quasi fosse un sacco d’ossa. “È colpa tua, se non riesco a sognarti. Se non ho potuto prevedere che…”  
La sua voce si spezza, soffocata da una pena che maciulla parole e sputa solo singhiozzi.  
“Frigga, non potevi proteggermi. Io…”  
Uno schiaffo è tutto quel che anticipa la più inattesa delle rivelazioni. “Invece sì, avrei potuto. Avrei _saputo_ , se solo non ti amassi, maledetto te. È l’amore che mi rende cieca!”  
E lacrime bollenti e rabbiose come marosi velano il blu dei suoi occhi, le corrono lungo le guance e poi colano, ustionanti, sulla pelle.  
“Frigga…”  
Ripete il suo nome una dieci mille volte e si sente stupido, indifeso; un impostore che bestemmia, perché non riesce più a pensare a nessuno che non sia lei.  
“Sei promessa a mio fratello,” dice – e se ne pente un istante dopo.  
Frigga serra le labbra e si rialza. Quando la guarda di nuovo, non c’è traccia d’affetto o debolezza sotto le sue lunghe ciglia.  
“Cul non avrà mai bisogno di me, perché io non conosco la paura.”  
“Non capisco.”  
“Che novità!” sibila cattiva. “Non hai mai capito niente, Odino.”  
“È per questo che ho bisogno di te!”  
Escono da sole e non riesce a fermarle: parole imperfette, imbarazzate come sono solo quelle oneste – _volute_. Temute.  
Parole che ti fanno cadere, perché dicono di te e dell’amore che non paghi mai abbastanza per quanto vale davvero – per quanto ti dà.  
“Sei bruttina, per essere una Vanr, ma…”  
“Sarebbe un complimento?”  
“… Ma bastano i miei occhi a renderti bellissima.”  
Frigga scuote il capo e ride: gli offre la gola, ma è lei che morde – ancora _lei_.  
“Hai un’alta opinione di te, figlio di Borr.”  
“Io… Io posso essere migliore.”  
   
 _Posso essere re._  
   
7\. _Kappi_ (10)  
   
Hanno lottato per giorni, prima che le acque di Midgard (11) si chiudessero su Cul.  
Ha lottato senza pensare, pieno di una disperazione colpevole: era il suo eroe, ma ha dovuto distruggerlo perché non divorasse il cielo.  
I polsi gli tremano ancora, quando si abbandona a una piscina d’acqua calda in cui tenta di lavare ferite, polvere, ricordi, forse persino il rimorso, anche se non ne prova davvero. Cul gli ha succhiato il terrore dalle labbra per vestire la pelle di un gigante; non era più suo fratello, ma il primo dei nemici da abbattere per difendere Asgard. Per proteggere i Nove Regni.  
   
 _Io sono il re._  
   
Lo ripete tra sé e quel titolo – sognato, cercato, voluto – non ha più senso: pesa, invece; pesa come l’ombra dei giorni che lo aspettano, delle guerre che dovrà ancora combattere e vincere.  
Come la regina che dovrà conquistare.  
   
“Non ce ne sarà bisogno.”  
   
Le braccia di Frigga gli allacciano il collo, le sue trecce lo bagnano d’oro: arrendersi è quasi annegare nei raggi della stella.  
“Ora riposa.”  
Non apre gli occhi. Vuole scoprirla così, alla cieca. Inebriarsi del suo odore, stupirsi del suo sapore, leccarle dalla lingua le parole giuste e rubare al cuore una saggezza muta: quella che guarda avanti, eppure non rivela niente.  
   
“Tu hai sempre saputo.”  
“È vero.”  
“Dunque non mi ami?”  
Frigga scioglie la stretta e lo costringe a guardarla. È una luna pallida e glabra. È donna e bellissima.  
Scivola in acqua con la flessuosità di una gatta; la superficie s’increspa appena, mentre attraversa la vasca e poi riemerge tra le sue cosce.  
“È accaduto _prima_. Avevi detto che ero brutta.”  
Odino le solleva il mento e lecca via la delusione da una bocca che non gli pare più troppo sottile e troppo larga: solo perfetta per la sua.  
“E tu sostenevi che ero stupido. _Troppo_ per diventare re.”  
Frigga si stringe al suo petto e lascia che a parlare sia un cuore impazzito.  
“Vuoi essere la _mia_?”  
   
 _Regina. Amica. Spada._

*

Il dardo straccia il velluto della notte, poi esplode in una pioggia di scintille.  
Ardono i rami scheletriti del vischio e le bacche odorose; arde il broccato e poi il velo che cela un amore senza futuro.  
Occhi blu, bocca larga: _lei_ , troppo brutta per una Vanr.  
Lei così amata e bella a modo suo.  
Come solo una regina.  
   
 **Note:**  
(*) Il titolo è un verso dell’ _Orpheus. Eurydice. Hermes_ (1904) di Rainer Maria Rilke. Qui riporto, nella traduzione di Mario Ajazzi Mancini, la strofa che ho scelto come presentazione della one-shot:  
   
 _Lei così tanto amata da trarre più lamento_  
 _da una sola lira che da donne in lutto;_  
 _da fare mondo dal lamento, dove tutto_  
 _era ancora una volta: bosco e valle,_  
 _sentiero e villaggio, campo e fiume e animale;_  
 _e intorno a questo mondo lamento,_  
 _come intorno all’altra terra, roteavano_  
 _un sole e un cielo silenzioso d’astri,_  
 _un cielo lamento dalle stelle sfigurate:_  
 _Lei così tanto amata._  
   
(1) _Figlia di Fjörgynn_ : così è indicata Frigga da Snorri Sturluson in _Skáldskaparmál_ 27.  
(2) Cul Borson (qui _Borrson_ , poiché adotto la lezione norse) è il primogenito di re Borr nell’universo di Earth-616 (compare, infatti, nella serie _Fear Itself_ ) ed è, a mio avviso, il gran figo della corte di Asgard. Pazzo come un cavallo, è nientemeno che il dio della paura, nonché l’unica creatura in tutto l’universo di cui Odino abbia (a ragione) paura.  
(3) _Gentildonna_ , in norse arcaico.  
(4) _Coltello_ , in protogermanico.  
(5) _Paura_ , in norse arcaico.  
(6) Bestla, la madre di Odino, è una íviðja, una gigantessa originaria di Jotunheim.  
(7) Nell’universo di Earth-616, Víli e Vé accompagnano Odino nell’impresa che costerà loro la vita: rubare a Surtur la _Fiamma Eterna_. Unendo ciascuno il proprio spirito a quello del fratello, renderanno quest’ultimo portatore dello straordinario potere che lo trasformerà in _AllFather_.  
(8) _Re, principe ereditario_ , in norse arcaico.  
(9) _Cieco_ , in norse arcaico. Il termine individua in modo particolare la vista velata dalla nebbia.  
(10) _Eroe vittorioso_ , in norse arcaico.  
(11) Odino schianta Cul sul fondo della Fossa delle Marianne.


End file.
